Imperfections
by SoRN DeMoN666
Summary: Elle a tout, un homme qui l'aime et parfait. Et ça, elle ne le supporte pas. Elle va se rappeller alors un homme qu'elle a aimé et qu'elle a quitté parce qu'il n'était pas parfait. Mais à présent, que ne ferait elle pas pour un peu d'imperfections ? JPLE


**Imperfections**

Sachez que ce one-shot m'est venu comme ça (si mon blabla ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez passer directement à l'histoire) sans aucune raison apparente comme c'est souvent le cas d'ailleurs de mes idées de fics, c'est un des rares que je mets par écrit, je ne sais pas ce que celle-ci va donner (c'est pas une fic, mais on va faire comme si !), j'espère juste qu'elle aura plus de succès que ses précédentes...

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, lieux, etc. appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle-même et mes personnages.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira pour la énième fois depuis...depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Jason était gentil, doux, protecteur mais pas trop, amusant, fort, intelligent, généreux, courageux, déterminé, travailleur mais aussi détendu, beau..., le type parfait quoi ! Alors pourquoi, POURQUOI n'éprouvait-elle rien d'autre qu'une forte amitié, de l'admiration, de l'attirance, mais pas de _véritable_ d'amour...?

Peut-être justement parce qu'il était _parfait_ ?

Toute fille normale voudrait un mec parfait, et elle, elle l'avait ! Il l'aimait, elle le savait alors pourquoi ne l'aimait-elle pas ?

Elle soupira.

Bien sûr, il y en avait bien _un_ qu'elle avait aimé. Mais, lui, l'avait-il aimé ? Bien sûr c'était ce qu'il prétendait et elle l'avait cru, mais était-ce seulement vrai ?

La porte d'entrée claqua.

«Mon amour ?» fit une voix venant de la porte

«Oui ?» répondit-elle sans grand enthousiasme

Son futur probable fiancé entra dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. Voyant l'air malheureux de Lily, il s'approcha et la regarda d'un air inquiet.

«Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme.»

«Je...je vais bien...c'est juste que...»

«Que...?»

Elle soupira.

«Ce n'est rien, oublie» dit-elle en affichant un maigre sourire.

Il s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras, l'embrassant légèrement.

Lily fit une légère grimace, il ne remarqua rien.

«J'aimerais te demander quelque chose d'important» déclara-t-il, légèrement anxieux.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. _Oh non, tout sauf ça, tout sauf ça..._

Il mit un genoux à terre. Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main, il inspira un bon coup.

«Lily, veux-tu m'épouser ?»

Sa pire crainte venait de se confirmer et elle ne savait même pas quoi répondre !

«Je...Jason...je...je ne sais pas si...si...»

Elle arrêta de parler. Celui-ci la regarda, peiné.

«Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ?»

La jeune femme le regarda, complètement désemparée.

«Ecoute Jason, je t'aime beaucoup et...ce n'est pas toi ! C'est...c'est moi...je...enfin, tu es parfait et...et...voilà...»

Le pauvre ne comprenait rien à son déblatérage (Nda. : je ne crois pas que ce mot existe mais bon, j'adore inventer des mots !).

«Je...je ne sais pas si je t'aime...comme tu m'aimes. Tu es _trop parfait_...ce n'est pas un reproche mais...je...je ne veux pas passer ma vie avec un homme sans défauts...Tu...tu comprends ?»

Un maigre sourire apparut sur son visage.

«Oui, je pense. Dis-moi juste qui c'est.»

Devant l'air interrogateur de son ex-future femme, il précisa.

«Qui te fait hésiter ? Qui aimes-tu ?»

Lily rougit.

«Tu vas me dire que c'est idiot et que ça remonte à longtemps, je ne suis même pas sûre que lui, m'aimait !»

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux.

«Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas, mais dis-moi comme même.»

«James Potter» souffla-t-elle.

«Alors je peux te dire qu'il t'a aimé comme un fou et que tu n'as pas à avoir de doutes qu'en à ses sentiments. Je sais que normalement, je devrais lui en vouloir mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide à qui appartient ton coeur. Et tu as fait un bon choix, James est quelqu'un de bien.»

La jeune femme eut un léger sourire.

«Merci»

Le jeune homme regarda sa montre, puis leva la tête vers Lily.

«Je ne veux pas te faire paniquer mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il partait dans exactement une demi-heure pour une mission au Canada.»

«QUOI ! Mais...mais je ne sais même pas où il habite ! Merlin, qu'est-ce que je vais faire !»

Jason la regarda, désemparé.

«Tu n'as qu'à demander à un de ses amis.»

L'ex-Gryffondor le regarda, impuissante.

«Je n'ai pas l'adresse de ses amis...»

«Leurs numéros de téléphone ?»

«Je n'ai pas leurs...REMUS ! J'ai son numéro ! Oh Jason, je t'aime !»

Devant le sourire triste de son ami, elle se rattrappa.

«Je veux dire...euh...je t'adore, voilà ! Merci, merci !» dit-elle en le serrant fortement dans ses bras.

Elle se dirigea en courant vers le téléphone et chercha fébrilement dans son carnet pour trouver le numéro du lycanthrope. Elle le trouva enfin et appella son ami.

«Allô ?» fit une voix au téléphone

«Remus ? C'est moi, Lily !»

«Oh Lily ! fit-il d'une voix où perçait l'étonnement. J'imagine que si tu m'appelles, ça doit être important. Que veux-tu ?»

«Ben...je voulais savoir si...si tu as le numéro ou l'adresse de James...» fit-elle, heureusement pour elle, Remus ne pouvait pas voir la belle teinte rouge qu'elle avait prise.

«Alors, son numéro...c'est 0...(Nda. : je ne donne pas le n° de James, non mais !;-p) et quelle adresse veux-tu ?»

«Il...il en a plusieurs ?» demanda-t-elle d'une voix où s'entendait le désarroi et l'étonnement.

«Oui, il y a l'appartement que nous partageons à trois, mais il est pas là...Son appart, l'appart de Sirius -qu'il squatte de temps en temps- et le manoir.»

Le silence se fit au bout du fil.

«Lily ?»

«Il y a pas un endroit où il est le plus souvent ?»

«Non, désolé, je te donne toutes les adresses alors ?»

«OUI !»

Le pauvre Remus devait se demander ce qui poussait Lily à chercher ainsi James puisque Lily serait bientôt mariée, ce n'était qu'une question de temps !

Lily nota fébrilement toutes les adresses et remercia Remus en vitesse. Heureusement, elle savait transplaner...

«Alors ?» fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle sursauta.

«Oh...Jason, ben j'ai ses adresses et son numéro. Je vais l'appeler.»

Elle composa le numéro et attendit anxieusement. Chaque seconde lui paraissait une éternité.

«Il répond pas» se lamenta-t-elle. «Tant pis, j'y vais»

Elle se prépara à partir mais déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de celui qui aurait pu être son fiancé.

«Merci»

Et elle transplana. D'abord chez Sirius, elle sonna, elle dut attendre un peu avant que Sirius ne lui ouvre la porte. Il était visiblement mal réveillé.

«Moui ?» dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

Un fois qu'il vit un peu plus clair, il regarda fixement Lily.

«Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?»

Elle ne répondit pas à la question.

«James est ici ?»

Sirius la regarda, curieux.

«Non...il est peut-être à notre appart ?» répondit-il lentement.

«Non, Remus m'a dit qu'il n'y était pas.» dit-elle de plus en plus anxieuse.

«Au manoir alors ? Ou à son appart p'têtre bien ?»

«Merci, bye Sirius»

Elle partit aussitôt au manoir. Un elfe de maison vint à sa rencontre.

«Vous désirez, Madame ?»

_Je désire ton maître, est-ce qu'il est là ?_

«Est-ce que James Potter est ici, s'il vous plaît ?»

L'elfe secoua négativement sa tête.

«Désolé, Monsieur Potter n'est pas ici depuis deux jours.»

Elle hocha la tête et s'excusa auprès de l'elfe puis transplana à la dernière adresse de James Potter.

&&&&&&&&&&

Elle y était, voilà, l'heure de vérité.

Elle respira un bon coup, puis sonna, la peur au ventre.

Personne ne lui ouvrit.

Elle était sur le point de fondre en larmes et de partir le plus loin possible quand...

«Lily ?»

Elle se retourna aussitôt pour regarder un James Potter, habillé à la va-vite, les cheveux encore plus en désordre qu'avant, les lunettes de travers, l'air fatigué et abasourdi au seuil de sa porte.

Sans réfléchir, elle lui sauta au cou.

Celui-ci, encore non-remis du choc et très fatigué, faillit perdre l'équilibre.

«Peut-être qu'on devrait rentrer, non ? Parce que, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je gèle !» lui demanda-t-il, légèrement étouffé par la chevelure de la jeune femme.

Lily hocha la tête et s'apprêta à le suivre.

«Et si tu pouvais me lâcher, je t'en serais très reconnaissant...» réussi-t-il à articuler difficilement.

La concernée ne comprit pas immédiatement, puis se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours accrochée au cou de James. Elle le relâcha prestement en lâchant un petit «Désolée...» avant de le suivre chez lui.

Elle entra la première et il ferma la porte. Une tornade avait l'air d'avoir passé dans l'appartement tellement le désordre qui y régnait était immense.

Des vêtements traînaient çà et là, et elle le remarqua avec douleur, aussi bien des vêtements d'homme que de femme. Des livres et objets divers jonchaient le sol. La lumière filtrait à travers des fenêtres sans rideau. Les murs étaient peints simplement en blanc et le mobilier était plutôt moderne et simple.

Une voix l'arracha à la contemplation de la pièce où elle se trouvait, qui devait sûrement être le salon.

«Hum...ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus...» fit-il remarquer, ne savant pas trop quoi dire.

«Oui, en effet...» maintenant, la raison pour laquelle elle était venue lui semblait tellement dérisoire...

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

«Alors comment ça va, toi ?» demanda-t-il pour tenter de rompre ce silence pesant.

«Ca va bien...et toi ?»

«Bien, bien...» marmona-t-il.

Un autre ange passa.

«Tu veux boire quelque chose ?» demanda-t-il

«Non, merci»

«Ok» fit-il, en allant chercher un verre d'eau pour lui.

En revenant au salon, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, il y prit place aussi.

«Hum...félicitations pour toi et Jason au fait...» lui dit-il doucement.

Elle le regarda, étonnée.

«Qu...quoi ?» bégaya-t-elle.

«Ben...vous allez vous marrier, non ?» demanda-t-il, embarassé.

Cette phrase lui sera le cœur. _Si seulement il savait..._

«Nous devions...» murmura-t-elle.

James la regarda, abasourdi, ne comprenant plus rien.

«Vous deviez ? Mais, il est venu il n'y a pas longtemps chez moi pour me dire qu'il allait te demander ta main ! Il m'a même montré la bague en me demandant ce que j'en pensais !» dit-il.

C'était le moment ou jamais.

«J'ai...j'ai refusé...» dit-elle doucement.

James fit les yeux ronds et s'étouffa avec la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait d'avaler.

«Je...quoi ! Tu...tu as refusé ! Mais...pourquoi ?»

_Pour toi._

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Une voix féminine surgit d'une chambre. Elle tiqua à ce son, sa peur venait de se confirmer, James était avec quelqu'un.

«James...»

Celui-ci se leva en s'excusant auprès de Lily.

Il revint peu après pour ramasser les vêtements de femme que Lily avait vu et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Il sortit presque aussitôt et se dirigea vers Lily.

«Je...je crois que je vais te laisser...» fit-elle doucement en faisant mine de se lever.

James fronça les sourcils d'imcompréhension.

«Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu voulais me parler.»

«Je ne vais pas vous déranger» fit-elle en désignant de la main la chambre où se trouvait l'autre jeune femme.

«Pourquoi nous dérangerais-tu ?» demanda-t-il.

«Et bien...peut-être que vous auriez envie d'être seuls ?»

James la regarda sans comprendre.

«Hein ? Je...»

Puis il sembla enfin comprendre et éclata de rire.

«Moi...et...et...Claire ? Oh non ! Non, non, on n'est pas ensemble !» réussit-il à articuler sous les yeux effarés de Lily.

«Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait chez toi ?» demanda-t-elle involontairement, soupçonneuse et curieuse.

«Ben...tu connais Sirius, c'est un coureur...seulement voilà, là, il a accroché sur Claire et comme hier ils étaient plus près de chez moi que de son appart, ils sont venus ici, si tu te le demandes, oui ça arrive souvent. Et donc, Sirius a pour argument : "Toi, t'es seul, moi chuis avec elle, donc on prend ton lit et toi, le canapé, ok ?" et comme je ne peux pas répondre à ça, je me tape le canapé.»

Lily se retint de ne pas pousser un cri de joie. _James est célibataire !_ _Ouais !_

Mais, étant de nature curieuse, elle continua.

«Pourtant, Sirius était à son appart...» répliqua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

James sourit.

«Tu me cherchais tant que ça ? Ben, je t'explique, Sirius est retourné là-bas parce qu'il cherchait je-ne-sais-plus-quoi et comme Claire ne voulait pas se lever, il est partit tout seul en me la laissant.»

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Ça la rassurait sur au moins un point.

«Au fait, tu n'as pas répondu à ma...mes questions...» fit-il remarquer en souriant.

Elle fronça les sourcils. _Il lui avait posé_ **_des questions ?_**

«Oui, oui. Celle que tu viens d'ignorer et qui était : "Tu me cherchais tant que ça ?" et l'autre c'est "Pourquoi ?"»

«Pourquoi quoi ?»

«Pourquoi as-tu refusé la demande de Jason ?»

«Pour la même raison pour laquelle je suis venue ici...» dit-elle. Enfin, c'était sorti.

James la regarda, abasourdi, ne comprenant plus rien (Nda. : je sais qu'il ne comprend pas grand-chose, mais laissez-le, le pauvre chou !). Puis, reprenant contenance, il demanda :

«Et pourquoi es-tu venue _ici_ ?»

«Pour te voir et te dire quelque chose...»

James avala difficilement sa salive.

«Pour me dire quoi ?»

Elle inspira profondément, prête à tout déballer.

«Pour te dire que si j'ai refusé la demande de Jason c'est parce qu'il est trop..._parfait_. Je suis toujours sortie avec des gars plus ou moins parfaits, au début, c'est génial, tout va bien, à la longue, c'est ennuyeux. Je sais que toutes les filles normales veulent un type parfait, le prince charmant quoi ! Bref, à chaque fois, ça ne durait pas longtemps...Jason est parfait, mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis restée aussi longtemps avec lui, pour tout avouer. Et, en pensant que je ne l'aimais pas réellement, je me suis rendue compte que je n'ai jamais éprouvé de forts sentiments pour un garçon, sauf pour...toi...»

James sourit tristement.

«Pourquoi moi ?»

«Je...ne sais pas vraiment. En fait, si je sais, mais c'est difficile à expliquer.»

«Essaie comme même»

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

«Je pense que je t'aimais réellement parce qu'avec toi c'était...Je veux dire que tu as des défauts, ne le prends pas mal, et je trouve que, étant d'un naturel un peu gamin, ça te donait un certain charme et...je ne peux pas l'expliquer !»

James rit.

«Ce n'est rien !»

Un silence pesa entre eux.

«Hum...James ?»

«Oui ?»

«Est-ce que...» Lily entortilla ses cheveux de nervosité. «Est-ce que tu m'as...vraiment aimée ?»

«Tu ne me croyais pas ?» demanda-t-il, peiné.

«Je te crois, c'est juste que j'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche pour savoir si...»

«Et bien, Lily Evans, je peux vous assurer que je vous ai aimée depuis la première fois que je vous ai vue, je vous ai aimée plus que tout et n'ayez aucun doute qu'en à mes sentiments pour vous, car j'aurais pu donner ma vie pour vous.»

Lily ne sut que répondre à ça, elle était très émue, c'était la première fois que James lui disait ça. Elle regrettait beaucoup qu'ils se soient séparés.

«Et qu'en est-il de maintenant ?» demanda-t-elle, angoissée.

«Je t'aimes toujours Lily...» répondit James, en souriant faiblement.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme. Des larmes de joie.

«Moi aussi je t'aime, James !»

Et ils s'embrassèrent longuement mais une voix les interrompit.

Une jeune femme blonde était à l'entrée du salon et les regardait, gênée et...conspiratrice ?

«James où est Sir...ah, désolée de vous déranger. Au fait, James, félicitations !»

fit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire et un clin d'œil. «A plus ! Tu m'préviendra pour tu-sais-quoi !» Et elle sortit de l'appartement.

Lily leva la tête pour fixer son bien-aimé, puisqu'elle était accroché à son cou.

«Félicitations pour quoi ? Et c'est quoi le "tu-sais-quoi" ?»

«Tu poses trop de questions. Mais je t'aime comme même Lily Evans, malgré que tu sois tête de mûle et effrontée !»

«Et moi, je t'aime Potter, malgré que tu ne sois pas parfait !»

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent sous l'œil amusé d'un chien noir...

**C'est le one-shot le plus long que j'ai écrit à ce jour ! Plus long même que le plus long de mes chapitres ! J'suis contente ! Ah j'étais inspirée pour celui-ci ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé autant que moi, Ô nobles lecteurs.**

**PS : Le chap 7 d'Errance arrive bientôt ! Profitez de ce one-shot pcq je pars bientôt en Sicile (c le mercredi 6) ! **

**Review PLEASE !**

**SoRNDeMoN666**


End file.
